


Asleep in Minutes

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: [27]- And then I was—oh, goodnight dear. - Fluff Dialogue Prompt
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873840
Kudos: 17





	Asleep in Minutes

Aziraphale has been out at some book fair all day, or that’s what Crowley thinks anyway. He’s been so caught up with Hell’s affairs that he’s had very little time for Aziraphale. Crowley knows that he probably should wait until Aziraphale has returned before going off to bed though.

He’s just too tired to stay awake. It’s been months since he’s had a good night of sleep. He’s been so stressed with Armageddon that sleep has been hard to come by.

_I’ll wait til Aziraphale is home, at least I can chat with him before I fall asleep._

Crowley hasn’t had much time with Aziraphale recently, the upcoming Armageddon and the trials and tribulations that have led up to it has meant that they’re both equally consumed by Heaven and Hell. Of course, Crowley knows that he _should_ be killed, or whatever the protocol is nowadays, for being in a relationship with Aziraphale.

Their relationship blossomed over the past few years, with the looming Armageddon forcing them to work together to try and avert the crisis. Crowley’s flat has become a second home for the pair, though it’s more like a primary. They rarely spend time at Aziraphale’s book shop, especially with Gabriel knowing its location.

The risk is far too high, and Crowley really doesn’t want to be rudely awoken at three in the morning, especially not by that _Bag of Wings._

Crowley is pulled out of his thoughts when he hears the door handle jiggle, and then Aziraphale fills the doorframe.

“Hey, angel” Crowley shrugs, yawning as he stretches out on the sofa. Aziraphale sends a small smile to the demon, hanging his coat on the stand by the door, _one of Aziraphale’s requests._

“Hello dear,” Aziraphale responds, shifting to sit on the chair opposite Crowley.

“How was your day?” He asks, taking in the sight of Crowley relaxed on the sofa. It’s rare to see the demon so relaxed.

“It was good, fine I guess. Hell’s hell, the same as always” Crowley murmurs, yawning again. Aziraphale chuckles lightly.

“Good… I got the book I was telling you about!” Aziraphale seems excited when he picks up the book to show Crowley. Crowley can’t quite remember if Aziraphale had actually told him, and what he’d actually said, though Crowley is so tired that he can’t remember much beyond the last five minutes.

“Oh… Care to share?” He asks though he suspects he won’t be able to stay awake long enough to hear the entire story.

“Well, as you know, there was that book fair just outside of Bournemouth today. While I was there, there was a gentleman who was trying to bid for the book that I went for” Aziraphale starts. He glances to Crowley, becoming incredibly aware that the demon is struggling to remain awake.

“Anyway, I engaged in a bidding war with the fellow, but he just wouldn’t quit. I can’t quite remember how long we’d been standing there, but I made the seller an offer he couldn’t refuse. And then I was—oh, goodnight dear” Aziraphale says. Upon flicking his eyes up at Crowley, he’s rather taken aback to see the demon snoring away.

He’s not upset to see the demon had fallen asleep while he was talking, Aziraphale is well aware of the demon’s lack of sleep. Crowley mumbles something as he shifts on the sofa, though Aziraphale snaps his fingers to transport both through to the bedroom, getting Crowley into some sleepwear and under the duvet with ease. Aziraphale changes into his own sleepwear, before easing into the bed beside Crowley to fall asleep. 


End file.
